A variety of different implements, fixtures, and decorations exist, that are hung from walls and ceilings, including frames, pictures, shelves, mirrors, shadow boxes, and other tools decorations, and fixtures (broadly referred to herein as “wall hangings” or “surface hangings”). However, the correct placement of surface hangings involves cumbersome measurements that may require more than one person, e.g., one person to hold the wall hanging while another person measures. Incorrect measurements may result in one or more unwanted markings or even nail or screw holes in the wall or ceiling.
Whether accomplished by a single individual or by two or more individuals, this process may involve many distinct steps. For example, first the desired location is located on the wall by holding the surface hanging in place. Next a first mark with a pencil or other marking instrument is made on the wall along the top and possibly also side edge of the surface hanging. Then, the location of the attachment hardware (e.g., hanging wire, recess, lip, or nail holder) on the back of the surface hanging is measured from the top and possibly side edge to locate the hardware relative to the edge of the surface hanging. That measurement is then translated to the wall and a second mark is made on the wall at the measured location for the attachment hardware the wall. Then one or more nail, screw, hook, or other fastener (referred to herein as “fasteners”) may be attached to the wall so that the surface hanging can be hung on the wall.
Multiple pieces of hardware (e.g., two hangers on each side of the surface hanging) may require several measurements and pencil marks on the wall. If any of these measurements are made incorrectly, then one or more fasteners may have to be removed from and replaced into the wall several times before the surface hanging is level in the desired location. This may create unnecessary and unwanted holes in the wall.